Ground Slam
Raising a staff or two handed mace high above their head, the player slams it earthward with a crackling thud. The force of this blow sunders soil and rock, forking outward to stun and damage enemies that stand ahead. At greater levels of skill, the fissures from Ground Slam travel a long distance, causing tremendous harm to anything caught in their path. Skill Functions and Interactions Accuracy: Accuracy is a factor despite the nature of the skill. Ground Slam can miss. Dual Wielding: Ground slam with Dual Wielding will not function unless a mace is in the main hand. Only the main hand weapon is used to attack. Reduced Enemy Stun Threshold: This essentially means that enemies struck by ground slam have a greater chance to be stunned than with other attacks. Gem Leveling }} |- ! 1 | 1 || || 10 || || 70 |- ! 2 | 2 || || 10 || 4% || 308 |- ! 3 | 4 || 16 || 10 || 8% || 2,560 |- ! 4 | 8 || 25 || 11 || 12% || 8,813 |- ! 5 | 12 || 33 || 11 || 16% || 22,895 |- ! 6 | 16 || 41 || 11 || 20% || 68,427 |- ! 7 | 21 || 52 || 12 || 24% || 150,439 |- ! 8 | 26 || 62 || 12 || 28% || 581,328 |- ! 9 | 32 || 75 || 12 || 32% || 566,989 |- ! 10 | 38 || 88 || 13 || 36% || 1,143,783 |- ! 11 | 42 || 96 || 13 || 40% || 1,426,490 |- ! 12 | 46 || 104 || 13 || 44% || 2,737,323 |- ! 13 | 49 || 111 || 14 || 48% || 3,289,072 |- ! 14 | 52 || 117 || 14 || 52% || 3,351,223 |- ! 15 | 55 || 123 || 14 || 56% || 9,936,267 |- ! 16 | 58 || 130 || 15 || 60% || 21,346,397 |- ! 17 | 61 || 136 || 15 || 64% || 50,694,186 |- ! 18 | 64 || 142 || 15 || 68% || 90,050,815 |- ! 19 | 66 || 146 || 16 || 72% || 147,034,823 |- ! 20 | 68 || 151 || 16 || 76% || |} Gem Quality Each percentage of quality adds . Version History | align=center|0.9.13 || * Ground Slam now attacks at the speed of your weapon. |- | align=center|0.9.12qq || * Damage modifiers are now factored into Damage Effectiveness rather than being listed as separate stats. |- | align=center|0.9.12m || * Reduced the damage of Ground Slam by 20%. * The damage penalty is now factored into the Damage Effectiveness of the skill, rather than as a negative stat. |- | align=center|0.9.12f || * Fixed a newly introduced bug where Ground Slam would always get critical strikes. |- | align=center|0.9.4c || * Fixed a crash that can occur with Ground Slam. |- | align=center|0.9.4 || * Changed the quality stat to Stun Duration (rather than Reduced Stun Threshold). |- | align=center|0.9.3c || * Increased damage by raising its flat damage penalty from -15% to -12%. |- | align=center|0.9.1 || * Fixed the behaviour of Ground Slam so that you don't miss things really close to you. |} Category:Strength skills Category:Melee attack skills Category:Area of effect skills